Interval
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Ever wondered what caused Hibiki to stay in an ever-looping universe where he is always the protagonist? A mix of the anime and game since you don't see the loop occur in the anime. The raven looked up, his sapphire eyes glow at the dark. Hugging his companion, he looks at his friend for comfort. A fearsome roar was heard. (Apocalyptic era in perspective of a child.)
1. Theory 1: Cursed

I wanted to make a Devil Survivor 2 version of what happened before the game, but… I wanted to use the anime version. I also got influenced once more with vocaloid songs…. OTL

* * *

 _ **Tearing the flickering image into many pieces**_ ,

A three year old tries to reach the sky, grasping not the clouds but the air. Frowning at the clouds, the raven decides to look for other things to play with. Mother isn't here to tell him off anyways. The roads are deserted, the walls are crying dust, and the grass are creeping at the corners. There are also huge red things flying in the sky… Where did they come from?

"Run for It! THAT THING is a monster!"

The raven stares back, looking at the crowd of children screaming and running away from the playground. Curious towards the cause of commotion, the boy enters the area only to see a frog-like creature. The frog must have created the mess on the floor using red paint. Splashed and blotted across the floor, its art have a scent of metal - the same metal smell of the door used in his house. He scratches the back of his head, wondering whether the similarities of the two objects – one which is a red liquid while the other a solid grey, are a coincidence when both have the same smell.

 _ **Since I know, even if I close my eyes**_

While thinking of the answer, sounds of laughter can be heard from the frog. Ducking down, the boy hides under the bench to see two glowing eyes and bits of red on its lips. With its back turned, the boy goes near the creature to ensure that it isn't a fake. Reaching his hand out, the creature's skin feels very warm and wet like the damp hands of mother. Now that the he thinks about it, mother has never been out from her room for four days straight. Oh~ There are also rough areas and bumps as he rub the skin-! The creature have noticed him, showing its surprised eyes. With its mouth opening wide, the boy realizes that the frog is really huge when its mouth is open that way. Unfortunately, Fear is a forgotten emotion to the boy.

 _ **THEY are always by me.**_

Before the creature can attack, a huge tiger pierces its tender muscle located at the mouth of the frog using sharp claws. This act is repeated by the albino tiger, allowing blood to spurt all over the park. The blood didn't faze the child, but it did make the child cover his face because of the tossed carcass bits. After the death of the frog, sharp sapphire eyes face the child. With a full grown tiger with white fur and black stripes tainted with corpse bits staring at him, the raven wonders if the tiger is angry at him.

 _ **I do not care for THEM one bit.**_

Touching the face of the tiger, the raven pets it gingerly. The fur tainted with red paint is still soft to the touch. Scratching the tiger's ears, the boy continues to move his hands to its back as the tiger purrs with content. Scratching extensively, the raven sees the tiger as a pet kitty. A guardian that father must have given him and mother as a compensation for his long period of absence. The tiger has been taking care of him for quite a while, bringing food and toys while mother remains in her room.

 _ **That's why I dislike THEM.**_

The child stops, hearing a distant sound from the west side – it's the place with a huge wheel sticking out. Removing his hand from the tiger's fur, the boy begins to move towards the painful sound, hoping to see what made the sound to go that way. Before he can even make a move, the boy gets picked up by the hoodie. Feeling the deep breath of the animal, the boy realizes that his guardian didn't want him to go. Lifting the boy's body using its mouth, the tiger heads to the south where there is a spring five streets away. While walking, the boy looks back, seeing the place with a huge wheel start burning, loud sounds are no longer heard.

 _ **I dislike everything about humans.…**_

* * *

 _ **Rays of Hope deceived my eyes,**_

Mother isn't responding to his cries anymore and Byakko (his friends' name for the tiger) isn't coming so often to check up on him... Thus, the eleven year old raven decides to venture out again. This time, his goal is to find people like him. The books at the shelf gives a vague direction to where people usually go. 'Father must be there, surely' the boy thinks. Ever since Byakko left, more guardians came to the backyard like rabbits, frogs and deer fishy things. In fact, a huge red bird is following him as he walks out to search for an inhabited shelter. Up in the sky, the kid knows the bird is stalking him since its shadow is covering him from the rain. So strange, the ground seems to be filled with bumps, he can't walk properly with all the squishy rocks.

 _ **And as usual**_

Hearing sounds from within the huge house, the child goes to the entrance and taps the door several times. Each knock he make is accompanied with a dull metal clang, he then waits for a response. Everyone in the house suddenly becomes quiet, making the boy wonder what they are celebrating about... With the door opening slightly, the child sees dozens or more pairs of eyes staring at him. The boy blinks, realizing that these people are as thin as mother. Some of them are holding long sticks, while others huddle together for warmth (maybe). With empty stares, the boy notices that some of the children are crying.

 _ **THEY cover it with darkness.**_

The boy moves back a bit as several hands try to reach out to him. Worried as to why they look that way, the boy hears a shrill cry from the crowd. People don't cry when they're celebrating... Right? Ah! Their hands are so different from mother… It doesn't feel right having these hands hold him.. So rough and clammy. Their clothes also look different from his neighborhood. Why are they so different from what he imagines them to be? Their eyes quivering with joy (?) and hands shaking with unknown experience, what are they talking about? As the door slowly close from behind him, the boy wonders if this is what he wants? The last familiar sound the boy hoped not to hear is the call of the Phoenix... Calling him to come back outside.

* * *

 _ **The bitter words and their meaning…**_

The raven's sapphire eyes flickered into a brighter shade of blue, eyeing the ground via the third floor window of the evacuation center. It had been five months since the child left home. Having been accepted within the community, he kept things to himself. The adults wanted to know where his parents went yet the raven refused to give any information. He strived to get to know his fellow age mates better, but that notion was shot down with scared faces or blank stares. However, right now… Something caught his interest. There was a brown haired adult running down the path, holding a box with the grave look on his face. The golden scarf made the child remember something… Was it something about his family, the raven didn't know but he's chasing after it. This place was getting boring after all.

 _ **It's so close to me and it won't stop**_

Having walked to the same metal door that greeted him to a new world, a hand held on to the raven's shoulder. Turning, the raven saw an aged women with desolate eyes and lines on her forehead etched well like her cheek muscles. If the raven remembered correctly, this was the same woman who shared a liquid container with him. Maybe she wish to have all the liquid containers back, they were all still with him. Handing the containers, the boy realized that this wasn't the right action as the women kneeled on the floor, hugging him. The boy just stood there waiting for the woman to stop.

"Why are you leaving?" The woman muttered, making the boy give eye to eye contact. Opening his mouth, the raven mentions a one-liner, "I don't belong here." And it only led to the woman to cry. Confused, the raven pats her on the back, hoping to stop her from crying. It took a long time before the woman let go of him, tears dampening his hoodie in the long run.

"Stay safe okay?"

The woman whispered to him as she let go, making the raven tilt his head a bit. Nodding slowly, the raven turned and headed to the scarfed brunet's presumed destination – the huge white building. There were a lot of people wearing yellow heading in there as well. The raven wondered if he, an eleven year old child, may enter in such a huge building. The place also felt gloomy and not as vibrant as his home but oh well. Entering the facility, he notices the scarf boy talking to a woman with dark hair. Hiding behind a pole, the raven looks around to his new surroundings. The woman was probably the leader since she was ordering some people around. Both of them looked very tired…? Oh, a new person came. The person has white hair and is wearing a very unique black outfit. Is he the head?

"If this continues, resources will eventually dwindle. According to Fumi, all neighboring countries together with their land mass have completely been wiped off from Earth."

"Don't we have volcanoes to create the lands? People can't all live together, especially when Japan has become densely populated."

"Shijima. Might I remind you of the consequences of creating false land when within an earthquake prone zone? After the ordeals, the continental shift has altered drastically, we can't let the citizens be exposed to anymore false hope."

The boy blinks lazily at the conversation. This is so boring. Looking around, the boy notices a shiny room up above. This became the main priority for the boy as he headed directly towards it. Fortunately, everyone was too busy to notice the child walking up the stairs into the top floor. Upon reaching the top, the boy sees a small orb bobbing about in a container.

 _ **In all my life living in eternity… Humanity is the sole perpetrator to have left intense scars that won't heal. Yet still, THEY won't stop with such torment.**_

'Oh it talks.' The raven thought, going closer to the transparent container to see whether the thing will react. No reaction. How about closer? Close enough to touch the screen and watch as the orb stop moving. After a few seconds, both entities made a connection. Placing his face close enough to make smoke, the child hears the sounds of a clock ticking from the shiny thing which reminds him so much of father.

 _ **There is no smile in those sad eyes,**_ _ **there is no joy in your broken heart… I whose voice lingers in every mind untainted, I who have long lost my pride to your putrid race. I have been calling out to you through various means. Will you not help me, child of man?**_

The boy tilts his head, watching as the orb lead him to another direction of the container. A threadlike light stretched from the orb, pointing at the screen. The boy followed it, seating on the chair of the command panel.

 _ **Type these words will you? Yes. Excellent performance, child of man. Now then.**_

The raven looks back to see the container open up like an egg, releasing the entity inside it. Standing up to talk to the creature, the boy is greeted with a cellphone being held by the white glowing thread.

 _ **For your kind gesture, I will finally be able to curse humanity to an endless state of entropy. However, I am a being of fair judgement. For you, child of man, will be part of another system as an observer of the administrator's judgement. By accepting this, I will transport you to another realm similar to this dimension. If Humanity succeeds, you will see prosperity for your world. Fail and be stricken with sorrow as the curse of entropy grow within every source of life. You who will witness both sides of the system will regret being born in the same race as Humanity…**_

Looking up, the child wonders where the mouth of the shiny thing was. Touching the now-turned huge thing, the child looks up with a curious face. Having the cellphone being smashed to his face, the raven grabbed the cellphone while rubbing his face. "Who are you?"

 _ **The past administrator of worlds from the heavenly Throne, Thuban. Basing on Humanity's perception of time, Kawkab has successfully inherited the throne.**_

"What will happen to you?" The raven asks again, his sapphire eyes filled with interest. Understanding that thrones relate to royalty, the child thought the person he was talking to is part of royalty. Yet the only response he had is Thuban's dissipating body and the sound of the clock echoing louder and louder.

 _ **I have lost purpose for my existence… Thus this is farewell child of man… Perhaps our meeting is not of mere coincidence, supposing that this is all part of the celestial movement. Hmm… Very well then. There is still one last task that I must perform.**_

The child covered his eyes, blinded with the intensity of the light. The ground had also begun to shake under his feet, making the child fall to the ground by the butt. Something was happening to Thuban and the child couldn't see Thuban because of all the light. Aside from the time ticking in a higher frequency, the sounds from the alarm system had turn on.

 _ **I, Thuban will grant you a title. A title linked to the concept of time and space. Let your presence be known in the cosmic system, child of possibility…**_

* * *

*WHOOOWHOOOWHOOO!*

"!" Jerking himself awake, an eighteen year old raven sits up with cold sweat covering his body. Looking around for the source of the sound, the raven sees his blue cellphone vibrating and emitting the weird noise. Turning the function off, the raven opens his closet and places his phone in the pocket of his soon to be worn blue pants. Turning his head at the calendar attached behind his closet door, he frown. Oh right. Exam time. His friend must have done an overnight, judging from how nervous he was yesterday.  
'Guess I have to walk up to his house again and pour him with freezing cold water, just like in elementary.'

 **Time is projected so clearly, it's everywhere at any moment** **  
**

Facing the mirror, the raven is greeted with messy as well as dripping black hair. Combing it to the best of his ability, the raven's annoyed blue eyes stared menacingly at his problem. After five minutes, the teen gave up with his hair and started to dress up for school. Wearing his school uniform underneath his white hoodie, the raven connects and secretly secures his mp3 within his attire. Can't have the teachers confiscate his only means of entertainment can he?

 **This function is the same with space, having these concept come in full circle.**

'Now that he thinks about it...Will the proctor be okay with him wearing his jacket to the area? Not that anyone knows what this hoodie can do and all… No. He does not cheat. Hopefully, if the proctor is suspicious, he can reason out that this is some sort of aesthetic trend…' The raven wondered to himself as he came out from his room. Having bought the hoodie on Grade 6, his classmates think his going into that phase of depression. As if they knew what depression is like since experiences can't be shared… Or can it? But in truth, he doesn't understand depression in a real sense either. In reality, he only bought the hoodie to block out his parent's continuous ranting of disapproval towards his actions. And… The thing just got stuck to him. Instead of wearing headphones or earphones, all he needs to do is wear the hoodie and connect the (secret) wire to his mp3. Freaking useful, if someone asks him about it.

 **What then is infinite if Time and Space is considered finite?**

Seeing a note on the fridge, the raven ignores the message written on it as he opens and grabs a hold of a carton of milk and cereal. The raven then goes to the kitchen for a spoon and container while still holding the stuff. Placing everything on the table, the raven flops down on his chair and pours the cereal and milk in the container. Stabbing the content with a spoon, the teen brings out his phone.

 **FROM: Daichi Shijima  
SUBJECT: The Test**

Hibiki… Did you just forget our promise of reviewing before the exam in the testing site?

"Maybe?" The raven now known as Hibiki said to himself. Scooping some food in his mouth, he scrolls down to continue reading further.

 **But never mind that. You have twenty minutes before our exam starts so bring: your exam slip, writing material and yourself to the testing site. Find the guys wearing a black attire and nametag, they'll lead you to your room.**

"Darn. No freezing water for you then." Hibiki flipped his phone back to its normal state. Back then he used to have a black flip phone, now he has this epic blue model with a cyclone feature. Upgraded to match his sheer awesomeness, Hibiki nodded to himself in approval. Before heading out to face an exam he didn't study at all, Hibiki absently checks the wall clock's arm tick clockwise. Putting his hoodie on, Hibiki locked the door and ran off to the testing site. There is something nagging his conscious, something bad that will happen, but he won't listen. Right now, he has to pass this exam for his college life.

 **Will history repeat itself…?**

 **Let's survive.**

* * *

 _EXTRA – Io and Daichi refuses, Hibiki accepts_

"If you were, let's say, blessed to survive and watch the world suffer repeatedly? Will you rise to take a stand or end everything with your bare hands?" Hibiki asked, looking down at his fallen companions.

"Oh? You're asking the goddess of night and fear that type of question?" The lady smiled, looking down at him as she floats. Hibiki didn't respond, fiddling with his friend's tainted yellow scarf. "You must be that lonely to talk to a tyrant."

"Right back at you. How do you know me anyway?" Hibiki asked, fiddling with his companion's now-bloody scarf with his fingers. Why didn't any of the two accept the offer? Maybe because of how creepy those two AIs were. Sighing, Hibiki stood up and walked further within the station. The lady who proclaims herself as the goddess Tzitzimitl followed him with her arm like hair outstretched.

"I took care of you my dear. Having you isolated from those creatures using a graveyard was the perfect idea of a home." She hums, twirling the multi-colored orbs using her hair(?) Hibiki shook his head, not believing on her one bit. "Learn to accept things as they are. Sage of Time will be coming soon whenever you need another universe hopping."

"Can it be done now?" Hibiki turned which made the deity laugh. Crossing his arms, Hibiki doesn't know why his past life (whatever timeline he was in) accepted this psycho to begin with. At least the bald guy seems more legitimate into looking like a human. "You must be the Sage of time."

"Ah. Child of man. Have you remembered how simplistic yet complex of time travel will be for a being such as yourself?" The man asked in a joking manner, fluttering his wings with his old jokes. Hibiki frowned while looking down. "Ha… Oh right. You want to travel correct? That is the will perceived by the cellphone Tzitzimitl?"

"Don't talk that way to a deity, aging sage... But yes. That is the child's wish." Hibiki suddenly wished he wasn't part of this weird family unit, just hoping that there will be no talking during the travel. Seeing the portal be opened by Tzitzimitl, Hibiki requests to both of them. "This is my last time alright? Even if I ask you to come, don't come. I'm going to save the world now…"

"Good boy." The female coos much to Hibiki's annoyance, while the elder merely stared. Motioning both to enter the portal, Sage of Time exclaims. "Come along now, Time waits for no one."


	2. Theory 2: Vessel

It is time for the theory of parallel universe~

Bold characters are usually the thoughts of the Administrator while italicized are the protagonist.

And I do not own Devil Survivor 2 and its characters... ^-^

* * *

Theory 2: Vessel

"..." The entity was aware, looking up at the vast violet skies. Pervading the skies were orange rays of light. It was dawn today. Now that the entity noticed, every day looked like dawn. No night, no dusk, no mornings, just sunsets. There were no grass areas here or any wild life. The area here was bare… Nothing held nothing. This area was only an audience room for the other entities with a will. The entity wonders if anyone would come into the area again, having taken over the position recently due to the extermination of a fellow comrade.

 **When Time was being recorded by an entity, its universe collapsed.**

"…" The entity halted in its line of thinking. Staring at a certain string of data, the entity brought out a slender appendage to touch the information. The string held a dull multi-colored form, a deviant towards the other strings beside it. The entity watched its movement with curiosity, swiveling and altering color every second. It was dead though…

 **It was much too abrupt, cruel…**

'Today I saw a world that has reached its lifespan.' The entity contemplated to itself, tugging the dead string away from the duller ones. Staring at the string, the entity could see millions of species interacting and terminating the other. Extermination and revival, hatred and love, rebellion and obedience… Though it had died, the string held concepts that are foreign to the lone entity in comparison with the other dimensions. "A unit called Home, Terra, Earth, etc. by its inhabitants… Sustains a diversity of specie - both living and non-living."

 **There, I stopped with my current duty as if I had remembered something...**

"I want to know what happened to this universe…" It confessed, staring at the string. Massaging it, the string began to glow. The entity was pleased, giving life to the dimension. Bringing it to its normal brilliancy, the entity realized that there was an error. The world was not the same. It needed the past Administrator back. It needed the entity's comrade back. That means…

 **Things may die, the universes may die, but the thoughts will not end…**

The entity had already regressed the world, but that was not enough. Because of the dimension's need of its past comrade's aid, the entity needed to regress the whole system by a little amount so it thinks. To revive a past comrade by exterminating its whole race, the entity would not mind. The past comrade was nice to it. She had created many creations though, not that it minded. After all, the entity had the eternal support of millions of comrades. All of the units that the entity had held alliance to will go against the main head… Like the concept shown in the string – Rebellion. After the death of the system's head, the entity will implement a short regression.

 **So then, how will living faithfully on one's duty at the ends of these universes do?**

"Prepare for an abdication of authority." The entity announces to its legion of supporters. It knew boredom was dangerous for these machines of destruction. Allowing them mobility was essential for the system's continuous survival. The entity once remembered that its comrades were dub as Deleters. Ironic in this situation as the entity plans to assassinate the system's fail-safe device. There were at least a thousand fail-safe units protecting the Akashic Record. Fortunately, the entity only needed to terminate one for a loophole to emerge.

 **You. Me. And Everything.**

'My comrades have awoken; they must have known about the concept of Rebellion… Rebellion, act of violent or open resistance to an established order, convention, etc. Has the cosmic order foretell this event to occur? That it was bound to happen.' The entity realized. Sensing not just half, but all of the units arising from their slumber. Faced with millions of fidgeting units prepared for an all-out war, the entity has decided to act. It was time for a declaration. The Cosmic movements had fine-tuned its subjects. Its orders are absolute. No one must defy its predictions, not even the system's components itself. "Henceforth, towards Providence…"

 **We were all lethal.**

"Regressing for the revival of a fallen comrade and observe a world that has died... Is that really the goal of this assassination?" The entity asked, none of its soldiers replied. The entity knew they would not. It was not part of their function to rationalize. They were its equivalent to its past comrade's creation – Swords. Supporting and protecting the entity, the millions of entities present are to protect the current owner of the Heavenly Throne. That being the same entity who murdered the system's head. It was the oldest of all the fail-safe yet the entity erased it for a simple goal of reviving a comrade. The same fallen comrade that has nurtured the dead dimension the entity wishes to enter. The entity disapproves the intervention of other Stars in the galaxies. Let them stay in their positions - useless. The entity stares at the absent space once held by the dead unit. "Another unit will take its place after I have regressed the system however."

 **Especially the concepts created from the Unknown.**

"Enter into the Astrolabe and suspend all activities, future Administrator. Your time has reset." An order sent to the entities' cognition. The message came from the replacement of the fail-safe unit it had murdered. True enough, the entity had no place in the Akashic plains once more. Seeing that it had revived the same entity that allowed it to awaken. The entity went silent, hearing the soft resonance of recall from its allies. Knowing that its past comrade will awaken soon, the entity had an idea. An idea that deviates from its original intention.

 **The truth, dirtier than any pile of trash…**

Going closer to the massive data source, the entity had chosen to hibernate in another area. A location where it would succeed in both goals of observing the dimension and experiencing the different concepts unfamiliar to its environment. It was the first time it had done a massive yet secret rebellion and it was exhilarating. Checking the string it restored, the entity wanted to find a specie it will hid in as well as to make sure it still had access to the Akashic Stratum. Akasha is its motherland after all. If the entity did not return by the time of succession, the fail-safe unit will install an inadequate replacement. This and a high probability that one of its supporters is going to be its replacement was terrifying by a great magnitude.

 **It was exotic and potent**

A glow surrounded it, the entity had finally decided on its vessel. Link eternal as the entity itself, this vessel shall enter the Akashic Stratum. It will also gain several traits that are inherent to Administrator units – Temperament, Knowledgeability, Charisma, Sound in decision and Devoid of emotion. However, the vessel will gain trouble-staking errors such an Open-mind in all possible meaning to the statements given, deviant tendencies to the natural order and an ability to attract unneeded attention. Nevertheless, the entity had no problem with the effects towards the tool; it will never know that the entity responsible of such mishap is residing in its consciousness. It will be unknowing to itself yet knowing to others beyond itself. The entity felt positive at its selection, 'Amusing is the word given towards its attitude by the human species.'

 **Yet I have noticed its presence…**

The screeches of its companions became noticeable by the entity. They must have comprehended its actions. The master that had taken care of them was vanishing, vanishing to a dimension unknown to them. Screeches turning to screams, the entity disconnected its bond with its companions… The creatures who were like sibling units to the entity was screaming for its return. The entity did not pay heed; too busy preparing itself in the new world. Watching the vessel's consciousness form, the entity outstretched itself to merge with the vessel. Disappearing from the place of creation, the entity pondered if its past comrade would realize of its action. Would the entity's old friend allow it to come back or would she banish the entity forever from the Akashic Stratum?

 **I, Errai, has begun to desire this infinitely-layered concept.**

"Oh well." It thought, dematerializing from the metaphysical dimension. However, before the entity fully vanished, a glimpse of its past comrade was taking shape. She was blinding sphere of white light, a reborn star if the entity were to call it. Soon, she would take shape and recreate her creations to her preference. 'It seems I have forgotten to add her past memories regarding the reason of her death. Unknowing of the causes of error during her rule and reason of her destruction... Why am I pondering about Polaris' situation? The shrewdest amongst the Administrators, I am positive that she may handle the matters the most sufficient way possible.'

 **However… Once I am contained in subjectivity, will I come out with the same objectivity?**

* * *

 **[Nagata-cho] [23:30]**

"Hey Hiro Babe! Why aren't ya picking a side yet?" Chirped the female AI, appearing on the cyclone model blue phone. The phone was on his side as the owner sat on the edge of a nearby building near the Tokyo branch of Jps. Looking up, the AI could only see his black hair and white bunny hoodie with matching blue jeans. The AI frowns, shaking her head with her eyes closed. "Come on! It's not that hard. All ya gotta do is pick sides: Ronny wanting to create a world of equality where everyone's chill with each other. Yamato who clearly has a thing for you, wants a new world based on merit. And Daichi where you choose not wanting to fight your friends? Man. That's messy."

 **How many Loops have occurred?**

"But how's it all going to work out in the end? No one knows. Right Tico Tico?" The raven turned to face the scandalous AI, saying the exact same thing she was saying. Surreal sapphire eyes meet digital purple eyes, making the female AI named Tico Tico caught off guard. Fortunately, she knew how to keep her expressions in check. Grinning at the eighteen-year-old male, Tico Tico shot out a thumbs-up at Hiro. Hiro smiled and looked back at staring up at the stars, ignoring the cheery yet suspicious question of the digital program. "How did you know what I was about to say~? Was it because of these seven days that we got to be the best of buds? Or is there something more to that~? What do you say Hiro babe?"

 **It seems I have forgotten…?**

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Hiro closed his eyes, touching the top of his head. Feeling the white fabric on his head, Hiro wondered what path will he choose this time. Having taken all the paths, the teen questioned the authenticity of his memories. He had the memories when he became the right-hand man of Jps, taking over when Yamato passed away. He also had Ronaldo's where he lived a normal life with a loving family and kids. Daichi's path gave him a normal life but with its ups and downs, remembering that it was absolutely boring having a normal life. He also took Alcor's path and it gave Humanity a fresh start… Literally speaking. It was so hard building a civilization from scratch when everything was buried in the ground.

 **Only fragments of the Truth remain…**

"I think I'll confess to Alcor last while in Daichi's path so everyone lives. Maybe that'll give me a new path to look forward to." Hiro said to himself. Picking up the phone, Hiro remembered the AI's presence (who was supposed to be in his phone) was now gone. Instead of worrying over it, Hiro shook his head and stood up to look at the skies one last time. With this plan, Hiro hopes this will be the last time he will go up there and kill someone or some entity together with its children. He just got to bear it a little longer... " Hopefully, this is the last time I go to the Akashic Stratum. I'm getting tired of hearing the same response and demons in, especially Loki. Appearing in all routes instead of one, I can feel his mocking gaze when he comes out to taunt my group. Polaris must also be angry at me for my indecisiveness. Ah~ What a pain."

 **Is this all what Life can give me?**

"Hiro? I already talked with Tico and we have given you our blessing." Tico Tico giggled, making the teen shake his head in denial. Staring at the in-denial teen, the female winked with a finger wiggling at the teen. "Don't worry. Me and Tico talked long and hard… And finally decided to approve of your relationship with his Excellency. But what's stopping you from getting married? We would gladly accept you as part of the family, understanding the fact that demons you met for the first time talk to you as if you were their best buddy. I also know that your planning is rilly smart, letting all your friends learn at the last minute. Yamato would be so jealous that his Excellency got taken by you~! We really thought it would be Yamato who would make the first move and take the position but oh well~ You'll do great. His excellency is by the usual spot which you already know. Get ready with the flowers and ring and tell your friends to get ready for the wedding."

 **A world that is both true and false...**

"Tico Tico… You douche. You shouldn't say things that are priva-" Hiro's eyes widened. At first, he was angry at Tico Tico for doing something without his prior knowledge since he already had a plan in mind. Go to Daichi's path, defeat the pairs one-by-one and persuade Alcor altogether. But because of Tico Tico, the albino will obviously reject the proposal. Halfway his supposed-wrath, Hiro realized something more embarrassing. Did she just say what he thinks she's saying? "Wedding? What wedding?"

 **I hate yet love it, a pure hypocrite I am.**

"You said confess right? I always wanted a wedding~" Tico Tico divulged with her signature twinkling smile. Hiro went pale, knowing his reputation is on the line. Marriage was the last thing in his mind as he was in the apocalypse setting. Yamato would certainly not like this and Daichi would feel betrayed by the fact that he went 'astray' without consult. (Yes. He and the brunet made the promise of consulting one another if the other went *ahem* gay.) The girls would either kill him, not speak to him or promote his… Confession with an alien? Worst case scenario is that he knew if he denied this, Tico Tico will feel sad and not cooperate willingly with him. (These last few days were an example of this, noticing the AI give him tips and such.) Thinking quick, an idea popped in his head. "Hey Tico Tico. I can't do that too soon or there will be party crashers in the wedding. I need you and your brother to keep a royal secret until I find the right time to 'propose' all right?"

 **Even if I know how to end it…**

"Aww shucks. Sure Hiro Babe~ You can count on me." Tico Tico showed her hands to the teen, a wide smile similar to a Cheshire cat portrayed on her face. Hiro smiled as well, the tired type that is. "If that's all, I'll go to the others and report the summary. Can't wait for the surprise~!"

 **I allow the cycle to continue**

"What have I done…?" Hiro said to himself once the woman was gone. Closing his phone, Hiro looked down the building. There were some demons roaming about, a legion of legions and mothman (mothmen?) Hiro held his forehead as he thought. Getting married to an alien wasn't bizarre for him anymore as he already proposed that idea as a form of joke with Yamato ('apocalypse') and Daichi (when they were 'kids'). Daichi denied the idea with all his might since he like cuties or hot babes while Yamato… He was actually consenting to this…Weird. Anyways, getting married wasn't really that bad since he only wants someone who is nice. The person who he just wants to share all his good and bad times in life. Fidelity wasn't an issue to him, noting the number of loops he has gone to. *cough* Has already tried an orgy with the girls. *cough* Of course, he'll have to graduate from college and get a job first then... Marriage, get a kid or pet (most probably a demon like Byakko but still) and travel around the world like Daichi's honeymoon with his bride (He ships him with Io but will wait for more female candidates.) As Hiro already promised the AI about the marriage thing, he'll probably try to either persuade Tico Tico that: he's relationship with Alcor isn't as great as Yamato and Alcor or Alcor doesn't really like him and actually likes other alien people (Hopefully, the unknown path can give him this.) If that doesn't work... He'll have to talk to Daichi about his sexuality preference and become his right hand because Hiro knows… Aside from what the AIs mentioned, the raven was absolutely sure that the suave albino will accept his proposal as the sword has never experienced the process of marriage. Then he forgot to include his admirers and Yamato into the equation if he does that. Oh God. His plan has turned more complicated than intended. Hiro could feel a migraine coming soon. "I have to make sure this loop is the last one."

 **Dragging me (my vessel) with it.**

* * *

Devil Survivor 2: Overclock happens and the protagonist is still dragged to the skies.


End file.
